


Consequences

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, gender-bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Adventurous boyfriends can be dangerous. Especially if they are called Niou Masaharu.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yukimura Seiichi





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-04-09 & 2020-04-25

If Yukimura had known Niou would be this ecstatic about todays Yanagi-juice-gone-very-out-of-hand-consequences, he wouldn't have still met him for their date. Or maybe he would have, considering how devious his boyfriend could get if stood up. As it was, he had actually forgotten that Niou might want more after their movie night and run into the trap with open eyes.

Now, one knee bent, his folds held open with two fingers while a third danced lazily over the tip of his clitoris, Yukimura was very much aware of his mistake. Though he really wasn't sure if he would not have wanted this if he had known.

He shut his eyes when Niou began to slide his other hand through now wet folds, the sounds alien and embarrassing. The long strokes making his body hum with pleasure and tremble with need.

When Niou decided to experimentally squeeze the nub between his fingers, Yukimura groaned deeply. The torture so delicious his body strained for more.

When Niou finally inserted his cock, Yukimura wailed. Loudly. The stretch was nothing he had ever felt and the damn trickster still had his hand over the upper part of his vagina, stroking in time with his thrusts. He didn't let up even when his pace inside Yukimura became erratic, both boys nearing the end and knowing it. But then Niou stopped just when Yukimura was about to fall over the edge, pausing while having a good long look at the desperation in those lilac eyes, then inserted two additional fingers alongside his cock.

Yukimura fell with a silent scream, eyes wide but unseeing, body arching impossibly high. 

From far away he was aware that Niou had come as well, though without his cum filling Yukimura's insides something seemed to be missing. Fighting his way back to full awareness, he looked into mischievous eyes. But it was Niou who fist voiced what they both thought.

''Fuck.''

''Remind me to kill Renji for this later.''

''No way.''

Raising a perfect eyebrow, Yukimura considered Niou's answer and how serious he meant it before relenting - just this once.

''Fine.''

Niou's smile spread, eyes dancing.

''Let's go again?''


End file.
